The present invention relates to a display driver and an electro-optical device.
A display panel (display device in a broad sense) represented by a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is mounted on portable telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). In particular, an LCD panel realizes reduction of the size, power consumption, and cost in comparison with other display panels, and is mounted on various electronic instruments.
An LCD panel is required to have a size equal to or greater than a certain size taking visibility of a display image into consideration. On the other hand, there has been a demand that the mounting size of the LCD panel be as small as possible when the LCD panel is mounted on electronic instruments.